


Am I Old?

by kiwiihowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aging, Fear of Death, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiihowell/pseuds/kiwiihowell
Summary: Just a short little ditty I thought of and couldn't get out of my head. Basically Phil notices he's getting older and talks to Dan about it. This is my first AO3 work and i'm excited to get out more works for you guys!





	Am I Old?

"Dan?" Phil says. He looks over at Dan, who hasn't looked up from his iPad. Phil nudges him with his toe from his spot on the couch. 

"Yes, dear?" Dan replies, the irony still latent in his voice after all these years. Phil rolls his eyes, but takes Dan putting his iPad down as his cue to continue. 

"Am I... old?" Phil asks, saying the last word as if it tastes bad in his mouth. Dan immediately has to fight a smile, looking at Phil's genuine distress. He takes in the fact that Phil only wears his glasses now, and the black that's long gone from his hair. 

"I'm not really one to tell you that Phil, I was reading political news for enjoyment just now." Dan replies, "I think we're both old." 

"You did that before." Phil whines, "and you're only 32." Dan gazes at him, wondering why Phil brought this up. 

"Come here." Dan says, reaching his arm towards Phil. Phil scoots closer to Dan before laying his head on Dan's lap, ignoring the pleasant crack in his back as he does so. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dan asks. Phil sighs as Dan starts to play with his hair. 

"Are you going to start giving me therapy sessions now?" Phil asks. Dan chuckles down at him.

"I did that before." Dan says, echoing Phil's words from before. Phil flips so that he's looking up at Dan, squeezing Dan's cheeks between his fingers. 

"Don't be cheeky." Phil says, as sternly as he can. Dan smiles, as best as he can with his cheeks currently being squished. 

"Getting old doesn't bother you?" Phil asks. Dan shrugs, thinking for a moment. Phil's blue eyes stare back up at him. 

"Not really. It would if I was alone, I guess." Dan replies. Phil gives him a tiny smile. 

"One day one of us will be, though. Alone. There'll be Dan with no Phil, or Phil with no Dan." Phil says, furrowing his brow and frowning. Dan smooths his thumb over Phil's brow before resuming playing with his hair. 

"I don't want that to happen." Phil says, his voice suddenly small. Dan sighs heavily. 

"Me either." he replies, pushing Phil's hair off of his face and smoothing it back down. 

"What do we do?" Phil asks. Dan doesn't answer, he just lets the question float in space. 

"Maybe that's why I act so happy and cheerful all the time." Phil says. Dan quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I always want to be youthful and energetic Phil. Not boring adult Phil." he continues. Dan runs his hand along Phil's jawline, Phil turning towards Dan's palm and placing a tiny kiss there. 

"I think being energetic is just a part of your personality Phil. Not even your age can change that." Dan says. Phil smiles up at him before sitting up and pecking him on the lips. 

"Thanks for the therapy session, Doc." Phil says, smiling for real now. Dan smiles back, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Anytime. Just know I charge by the minute." Dan says, picking his iPad back up. Phil rolls his eyes, turning on the TV and resting his head on Dan's shoulder, content once again.


End file.
